Never Been Kissed
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is basically AU 1x2x1 yaoi story, it's basically my retell of the Never Been Kiss movie plot using GW characters. Check it out and see for yourself!-Updated, Chap.3 is up
1. Prelude

**Never Been Kissed  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the Never Been missed movie don't get me wrong, I'll like to but I don't. So don't sew me cause I have no money so there be nothing to gain.  
Warnings: This fanfic contains yaoi themes, which malexmale relationships and if you don't like that, you shouldn't be reading this fanfic cause I'm not going to change it.  
Rating: Unknown for now  
  
Here is the following ages for all the characters  
  
Ages:  
  
Heero Yuy -18 Nickname: Loner  
Duo Maxwell-21  
Odin Yuy- 25  
Solo-23  
Hilde-22  
Meiran-27  
Wufei-28  
Millardo Peacecraft-18  
Relena Peacecraft-17  
Noin,Dorothy, & Vanesa- same age as Relena  
Catherine-18  
Quatre-17  
Trowa-18  
Lady Une: 25  
Treize: ?  
  
Tash: Well I guess now it's time to start the fic.  
Fey: I thought you weren't going to make any more fics until you finish the rest of you fics.  
Tash: I was going to, but I was so tempted to write this fic. The rest of the fics, that i'm probably never going to continue can wait.  
Fey: What about the readers? Their getting pretty impatient  
Tash: They can wait  
Fey: If you say so *an angry mob of readers appear*  
Angry mob: Finish your fics!  
Fey and Tash: *sweatdrop*  
Tash: Well I better start this fic before I get killed, bye now! *runs off, the angry mob trailing behind her*  
Fey: Um that was interesting, now on with the fic, I guess.  
  
Prelude: To be a Writer or not to be a writer? That is the question.  
  
The wind ruffled Heero's dark hair as he walked through the park, waiting for his friend Solo. Like usual, his friend was late and Heero for a brief moment wanted to go back home and continue the book he was reading. It was a very interesting supernatural tale called Twilight, about a vampire trying to fit into a society that hated him. Heero wondered what Solo wanted to talk to him about, he hoped it wasn't about his social life again or something esle personal. Lately, Heero been having trouble staying in one profession, it wasn't because he wasn't good at the job, it was mostly because every job he had, he been hounded by the press and _harassed_ by his "colleagues." Heero had to quit many jobs he loved, because there was always someone out to get him, either trying to get an interview or trying to get seen with him on camera. Heero had enough problems all ready, he was an orphan, never knowing his parents and he was never a popular person for he had a hard time trusting people since he was hurt so many times in his life. The only good things Heero cherished in life was his older brother Odin and the few close friends he had. You see Heero wasn't your normal teenager, he was world renowned genius, he was famous for his brains, beauty and the complete air of mystery that surrounded him. Also he was cute, it hard nowadays to find a cute genius that seems to just come out of nowhere and stun the world with his brain power. Everybody wanted to know Heero, he was like an international pop-star or something, that was how famous he was, and he got that way as a result of one of Solo's ideas and Odin encouraging about entering a contest. Long story short, the outcome was something Heero could have lived without, he ended up with every reporter and it seemed like the world hounding him. He had to leave many places due to this, he just recently moved to this city that seemed to be safe for awhile, and as an extra bonus, his friend Solo lived here so he helped him settle in and he been living here well, more like hiding out here for a year now, a complete record for him usually he moved as soon as he got to a place since he entered that international contest at the age of 9.  
Heero sighed as he sat on a red park bench and looked around, he watched some kids happily play with their family and friends. His dark Prussian-blue eyes glazed over and he wondered if he ever was that carefree in his lifetime. Heero shook his head, he had a photographic memory and he knew there was never a time when he truly was that free and carefree since he entered the contest and since he was abandoned by is parents at an orphanage at the age of one and found by his brother later on at the age of 4. He closed his eyes and lost himself in a memory.   
  
Flashback:  
  
A young boy with bright violet eyes and long chestnut-colored hair woven into a braid smiled at a younger Chibi-version (let's take a moment to "Aww in the cuteness of a chibi Heero) of Heero with bright dark Prussian-blue eyes and his dark brown hair as messy as ever. Heero and the beautiful little boy was laughing together as they had tickle fight. "Duo no fair!" Heero shouted as the beautiful boy now known as Duo pinned Heero to the bed and began to tickle him relentlessly. "Say Uncle!" Duo chanted as he tickled Heero, still laughing, Heero couldn't say uncle. "Duo, hahahahaha, stop!" Heero pleaded as Duo smiled brightly at Heero making Heero blush and stopped his assault. "Give up now?" questioned a beaming Duo to a breathless Heero who nodded his head as a sign for defeat so he wouldn't be tickled again. Duo helped Heero into a sitting position and both boys stared into each other eyes for moment, before turning away and blushing. Suddenly Duo turned serious, his violet eyes darkened and locked on Heero's again "Heero, Are you going to leave me?" Duo bluntly asked, he knew that Heero had just entered a contest and how popular Heero gotten because of it. Duo wasn't stupid, he knew this meant that his bestfriend will be leaving him soon. Heero reverted his eyes from Duo's piercing gaze and turned his back on Duo so he wouldn't see his crushed expression. In a low, heartbreaking sad voice, Heero replied "Yes Duo, I am leaving tomorrow. I wanted to spend my last day with you. I wanted to forget I wouldn't be seeing you again. I'm sorry Duo, I don't want to go but my brother says it's for the best and it's our only solution. I don't even know where we'll be going. All I know is, it's far away." Heero's eyes began to water, he never been apart from his bestfriend since he was in the orphanage.   
Heero gasped in surprise as he felt warms arms embrace him from behind and pull him against a soft chest. "It's all right Heero, I knew we had to part someday. Let's just make the most of this day okay Hee-chan?" Duo whispered into Heero's ear and Heero smiled and blushed, for a moment, forgetting he was leaving tomorrow and relaxed into his best-friend's loving embrace. Heero turned around in his friend's arms to face Duo, admiring the soft blush on Duo's face, as Prussian-blue eyes met violet. Heero and Duo embraced each other, looking into each other's eyes. It seemed in that moment, the only thing that mattered in the world to them was their friendship.   
  
~ Duo and Heero spent their last day together but the next day, Heero was forced to leave early, never getting to say a last good-bye to Duo. ~  
  
-End of Flashback  
  
Heero was startled from his thoughts by a person clearing their throat. Heero looked up and found himself staring into amused emerald eyes. His friend Solo stood in front of him, his emerald eyes glowing with mischief and his wavy shiny shoulder-length blond hair tied into a ponytail. Behind Solo, was the usual fan-club, a group of girls were admiring his friend's physique, they were blushing and were looking from Solo to Heero, giggling madly and talking rapidly. Heero wondering if they were an another yaoi love group and thought Heero and Solo were lovers. Heero laughed mentally at the thought, Solo was a playboy, he was bisexual, he mostly dated guys and he was always dating someone, he never showed any interest in Heero besides friendship and for that Heero was grateful. He was not looking for a relationship right now, he was looking for a career, something he could enjoy in peace without people constantly bothering him. "Blue-eyes, [Heero groaned at his friend's nickname) I finally found you. I think I finally found the perfect job for you." Announced Solo with a sly smirk on his face. Heero groaned mentally, he wondered what Solo had in mind for him now.   
  
-TBC  
  
Tash: Well that's it for now, I'll continue it as soon as I get some reviews. Don't worry.  
Fey: Please review so she can continue please, I want to know what's going to happen  
Tash: All right for all those who are curious, here's some facts about Heero, I give you a new fact at the end of each chapter, since I haven't finished this one, I decided to give my readers a treat. well here you go.  
  
Heero is a genius so he graduated school earlier than any of us, he basically kept skipping grades.  
  
Ages:  
  
3-9- grade school and middle school was finished  
9-12- High school was completed  
12-15- College was completed  
16-18- Been searching for the perfect job  
  
Tash: I know what you thinking, wow. How could he do all that? And he must had a pretty tough life, he was always the youngest in his class. If your not thinking that, you should and than you'll understand the Heero in my story better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. Chapter one

**Never Been Kissed  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the Never Been missed movie don't get me wrong, I'll like to but I don't. So don't sew me cause I have no money so there be nothing to gain.  
Warnings: This fanfic contains yaoi themes, which malexmale relationships and if you don't like that, you shouldn't be reading this fanfic cause I'm not going to change it.  
Rating: Unknown for now  
  
Tash: Okay here's the new part, enjoy!  
Chibi-Mondo: About time, you kept your readers waiting  
Tash: Hey, where did you come from? I want my Fey back, he was nicer  
Chibi-Mondo: Someone has to keep you on my toes  
Tash: *pout* All right I'll continue my fic.  
_  
"Heero was startled from his thoughts by a person clearing their throat. Heero looked up and found himself staring into amused emerald eyes. His friend Solo stood in front of him, his emerald eyes glowing with mischief and his wavy shiny shoulder-length blond hair tied into a ponytail. Behind Solo, was the usual fan-club, a group of girls were admiring his friend's physique, they were blushing and were looking from Solo to Heero, giggling madly and talking rapidly. Heero wondering if they were an another yaoi love group and thought Heero and Solo were lovers. Heero laughed mentally at the thought, Solo was a playboy, he was bisexual, he mostly dated guys and he was always dating someone, he never showed any interest in Heero besides friendship and for that Heero was grateful. He was not looking for a relationship right now, he was looking for a career, something he could enjoy in peace without people constantly bothering him. "Blue-eyes, [Heero groaned at his friend's nickname) I finally found you. I think I finally found the perfect job for you." Announced Solo with a sly smirk on his face. Heero groaned mentally, he wondered what Solo had in mind for him now. "  
_  
Chapter One: New Opportunities -story continued  
  
"You'll love this job blue eyes, you'll be a writer for A.N.D, Adventurous News Daily. It's a great job Heero, you'll luv it, you can be a reporter and a writer at the same time and you'll get paid a great salary. Also the job is fun and you do_ need_ to get out more and my boss is looking for someone young like you to cover this new story that's in works. Please Heero, just try this job out for me. It's a great opportunity where you can just lay back and relax. Have some fun, you won't have to worry about reporters or anything, no one will ask questions about your past life. You have nothing esle to do in your free time and the truth is your too good for anything esle but something that adventurous and fun, where you can put that smarts of yours to good use without outdoing anybody and being noticed. Please Heero, for me. Just try it." Explained Solo as his speech ended in pleading. Heero looked into his friend's emerald eyes and knew he wouldn't be able to say no. Solo was right, Heero did want a job, something to do with his time and to stay out of the spotlight. This writer\reporter job could be fun, he could even go by a pen-name so no one would know who he was. He just hoped this job was as great as Solo described it and he wouldn't live to regret his decision.  
"All right Solo, you have a deal. I'll try out for this job but if it turns out I don't like it, I'll leave with no questions asked, deal?" Bargained Heero as Solo smiled brightly and shook Heero's outstretched hand. "Deal! Don't worry you won't regret this!" Retorted Solo brightly as he took Heero's hand and took Heero on the beginning of the journey of his life, towards his new job. Heero sighed as he felt himself dragged along by Solo, he really hoped he wouldn't regret this decision. Something about this, just doesn't seem right, I just have this bad feeling I just can't shake off. Suddenly Solo stopped rapidly, causing Heero to crash into him. Heero found himself into Solo's arms as Solo helped Heero straightened up. "We're here Heero, come on. Let's go!" Solo announced as he took Heero's hand once again and literally dragged Heero into the tall building. Heero's mind went blank as he was dragged into an elevator without getting a glimpse of the building he was in. Heero fidgeted nervously, he wondered if he be even hired, he didn't have any previous experience in this field and to his knowledge, that's what business bosses look for, people with conventuals. Heero looked up and found himself staring into emerald lit up with amusement once again, he blushed and looked away, trying not to think of his upcoming interview the boss. "Don't fret Heero, you have nothing to worry about. Everything all ready been taken care of." Consoled Solo to a worried Heero. Solo smiled at Heero and smiled softly back, he closed his eyes and took 3 deep breathes to relax himself.   
A moment later, the elevator stopped on some floor and Solo walked off, a nervous Heero trailing behind him. _It's not that I'm worried, it's just that what if they find who I really I am and than I'll have to move again. I'm so tired of moving, I just want stay somewhere and find a place where my heart is. _Heero thought as a pair of violet eyes flashed in his mind briefly and he sighed sadly as he followed Solo through two glass doors into a busy staff. Heero's eyes widened as he watched people chat on phones and rush around working. Not watching where he was going, Heero bumped into someone and found himself on top of a beautiful woman, he blushed. A beautiful Asian woman with long black wavy strands of hairs tied up and hazel eyes stared at him, dazed for a moment before looking him over from head to toe. Heero felt himself blush harder, the woman was checking him out. "Gomen." Heero murmured as he quickly got off the woman and helped the woman to her feet. "I see, you met Heero, Meiran. Well, Heero, meet Meiran. Despite how she acts, she's the head-editor of the paper. Meiran, meet Heero, our new head writer for the paper." Introduced Solo as he smiled at the blushing Heero and the grinning Meiran. "The pleasure is all mine Heero, I heard a lot about you but Solo failed to mention how cute you are. I'm Meiran and it's nice for a cute face to join this boring staff." Commented Meiran as she shook Heero's hand. Solo glared playfully at Meiran, "Hey what about me? I thought I was your cute face." Retorted Solo as Meiran smiled and replied "You were but I think I have whole new favorite now, such a cute virgin too."   
Heero blushed deeper, he really wanted to sink into the ground at this exact moment, he practically blushed more in this day than any day of his life. "Stop teasing Heero, he's off limits once he's a coworker." Warned Solo as Meiran laughed and pinched Heero's butt before walking away. "I know, but I can still play with him. He's so cute, I don't know where you got him but I want him to stay. So easy to tease, the beauty of being a teenage virgin." Meiran retorted loudly enough for Solo and Heero to hear. Heero blushed and looked down, he wondered how Meiran knew he was a virgin and why she was so smug about the knowledge too. What a weird interesting woman, he had to admit though, working with her would prove to be interesting. "Don't let her get to you Heero, she teases everybody, it's not often that we get workers as young as you. It's not your fault your a cute virgin, it's just gonna make you quite popular here." Whispered Solo to the flushed Heero who was still staring after Meiran in puzzlement and amazement. "Come on let's me introduce you to the boss." Murmured Solo as he led Heero into big office down the end of the hall. "Hey Fei, open up. I have your new writer here!" Shouted Solo to the closed door. Heero suddenly had the urge to flee but fought it as he heard a deep voice reply "About time, get you butt in here Solo, I want to get this story started today!"   
The door opened and a fairly tall slender handsome Asian man stood in front of them, his black hair was tied back and his brown eyes surveyed them for a moment before, letting them in. "Heero, this is my boss Wufei. Don't let him intimidate you, he's a big softy at heart. Wufei, this is Heero, our new writer for the new story." Introduced Solo while Heero sat down in one of comfortable chairs near Wufei's large desk. Wufei looked at Heero for a moment, his eyes seem to stare right through him, than he sat down in his chair and smiled. "Great work Solo. All right Heero, I read your papers and you seem qualified for the job. Do you want to take on our new project? Think before answering cause once you do, you can't back down." Murmured Wufei. "I would like to try sir, but what papers are you talking about?" Replied Heero, filled with confusion. What was going on? What papers was he talking about? It seemed too easy, its like he knew Heero was coming and would take the job. Solo laughs, "You see Heero I gave in those papers you filled out when you were looking for a job to Wufei here earlier. Don't worry Heero, like I said before, you have nothing to worry about." Explained Solo to a speechless Heero that felt he was set up. "You don't have to take the job Heero, although it shall be open to you for a limited time." Wufei retorted to a baffled Heero. "No, I'll take the job. I'll try out this new project but first, what exactly do I have to do?" Questioned Heero, he was filled with slight alarm, he wondered why had such a bad feeling about this. Wufei looked at Heero than looked towards Solo, glaring at him coldly. "You didn't tell him Solo, I should have known. No one would truly agree to this. You see Heero, we're conducing a case on a local high school that's connected to some illegal activity, our job is to find what this activity is and report it to the public. The problem is, security tight and it'll he hard finding out information even though we have some informants as teachers, it's just not enough. We need somebody to pose as a student, that's where you come in Heero. Your going to pose as a student to the school, there's only one problem. All the male students have been filled up so you'll have to pose as a new exchange female student to Mr. Maxwell's English class. It's the only way we could get you in. I'm truly sorry, but it's the only way we can get information. Heero Yuy, you have to become a woman for this job, will you take it?"   
Heero gaped at Wufei, he was literally speechless. He wondered why they couldn't find anyone to do this job, it sounded really dangerous and a guy would have to dress up as a female and a female would have to dress up as a teenager. Either way, this job didn't sound too inviting until he heard the last name Maxwell. His heart seemed to beat faster at the simple sound of his name, Maxwell was the last name to his long lost bestfriend Duo. Could it be? Could the world be so small? "Is the English teacher's name Duo Maxwell by any chance?" Heero asked without thinking, Wufei looked at him with the same piercing gaze as before. "Yes that's the teacher's name, will you take the job?" Wufei asked again more coldly. It couldn't be the same Duo but if it was, should he really miss out on a chance to see his bestfriend again while missing out on a chance to get the job of his dreams. No, he couldn't do that, he'll take the job, like Solo always said _"What's life if you don't take a few risks?" _Heero raised his eyes from the ground and stared deeply into Wufei's piercing gaze, "Wufei you have a deal, you have yourself a new writer." Confirmed Heero as Wufei suddenly smiled softly at him as Solo embraced him tightly. A sudden squeal brought Heero out of his musings and the shock of seeing Wufei actually smile at him after treating him so coldly before.   
"Great Heero, we'll have lots of fun working together. I can do your hair and we can go shopping for your clothes and hair accessories. You won't regret this decision. It be great working with you." Meiran babbled happily in delight as she embraced Heero tightly. Heero looked at Wufei, Meiran, and Solo's beaming faces, he was all ready regretting his decision all ready, what did he get himself into?  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter one  
  
Tash: All right that's it for now, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I have more chapters up soon. Please review and I'll have the new chapter up soon.  
Chibi-Mondo: She's lying, don't listen to her, she'll make you wait forever even when you review.  
Tash: *covers chibi-Mondo's mouth* He's joking, I know it takes me awhile to continue my fics but I promise I'll continue this one before fall is over.  
Chibi-Mondo: *sighs, sweatdrop* Better just review, maybe she'll actually continue this fic  
Tash: *whistles innocently* I will, I promise  
  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
- Heero gets ready for his new role as a female teenager  
-Heero and Meiran go shopping  
-Odin and Heero have a fight  
-Heero meets his new teacher Duo  
-Solo and Heero celebrate good times  
-Heero finds out highschool life is harder than it seems  
(Trowa, Quatre, Catherine, Relena, Millardo, Relena's group enter in this chapter)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. Chapter Two continued

Title: Never Been Kissed  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the Never Been kissed movie don't get me wrong, I'll like to but I don't. So don't sew me cause I have no money so there be nothing to gain.  
Warnings: This fanfic contains yaoi themes, which malexmale relationships and if you don't like that, you shouldn't be reading this fanfic cause I'm not going to change it for you, so there :P  
Rating: Unknown for now  
  
*Preview from last chapter:***  
  
~ **_Heero gaped at Wufei, he was literally speechless. He wondered why they couldn't find anyone to do this job, it sounded really dangerous and a guy would have to dress up as a female and a female would have to dress up as a teenager. Either way, this job didn't sound too inviting until he heard the last name Maxwell. His heart seemed to beat faster at the simple sound of his name, Maxwell was the last name to his long lost bestfriend Duo. Could it be? Could the world be so small? "Is the English teacher's name Duo Maxwell by any chance?" Heero asked without thinking, Wufei looked at him with the same piercing gaze as before. "Yes, that's the teacher's name, will you take the job?" Wufei asked again more coldly. It couldn't be the same Duo but if it was, should he really miss out on a chance to see his bestfriend again while missing out on a chance to get the job of his dreams. No, he couldn't do that, he'll take the job, like Solo always said "What's life if you don't take a few risks?" Heero raised his eyes from the ground and stared deeply into Wufei's piercing gaze, "Wufei you have a deal, you have yourself a new writer." Confirmed Heero as Wufei suddenly smiled softly at him as Solo embraced him tightly. A sudden squeal brought Heero out of his musings and the shock of seeing Wufei actually smile at him after treating him so coldly before.   
               "Great Heero, we'll have lots of fun working together. I can do your hair and we can go shopping for your clothes and hair accessories. You won't regret this decision. It be great working with you." Meiran babbled happily in delight as she embraced Heero tightly. Heero looked at Wufei, Meiran, and Solo's beaming faces, he was all ready regretting his decision all ready, what did he get himself into? ~****_  
  
  
Chapter Two: Preparing to Roleplay\Reunion (Continued)  
  
"Wow this store is perfect, come on Jade!" The cheerful excited voice of Meiran exclaimed as she dragged Heero in another store. Heero sighed, when Meiran asked him to go out with her, he never thought she'll meant going shopping for the female clothes he was supposed to wear while undercover. Heero dark Prussian eyes followed Meiran as she scurried around the store, gathering outfits as she went, he briefly wondered how many outfits she would gather before the day was done. Heero closed his eyes and sighed once again; he knew he wasn't thinking when he agreed to go with Meiran, he just wanted to leave his present home for a while. The tension was so thick between him and his brother, that even a knife wouldn't be able to cut it in matter in speaking. A day before this whole shopping spree began, Heero found himself engrossed in a terrible fight with his brother. Heero's eyes closed tighter and his fists unconsciously closed into tight fists as he recalled earlier events.  
  
Flashback:   
  
After finally being able to escape his overexcited coworkers, Solo drove Heero to his present home. Heero considered the reasonably sized nicely decorated condo to be just that, since he never truly had a place he could truly call home. He never knew when he'll have to move again, Heero was brought out of his musings by a nudge from Solo. "Hey Blue-eyes, we're here." Solo announced as Heero got out of the car and thanked his friend, who smiled in return before driving off after making sure Heero made it safely inside his home. Heero's mind was troubled as he walked inside his home and mechanically closed and locked the door behind him. On one hand, he had finally got a job where he could put some of his talents into good use; on the other hand, he wasn't sure he was ready for his first mission. He didn't know if he had it in him to pretend to be girl, he didn't even have any close female friends to console in. He knew he probably have to go under a fake name, dress in female clothing, wear some make-up and end up lying to people he might actually grow close with. Heero never really lied in his life and he didn't know if he be truly good at it; hopefully Solo or Meiran would help him out. He had a feeling that although Wufei seemed like a softy at heart, he wouldn't be helping Heero with his first mission and for some reason that troubled Heero. To Heero, it seemed like a test; A test he desperately wanted to pass to prove to himself, if he was meant for the job or not.  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard and Heero was interrupted from his musings as he found himself running towards the sound. Heero found himself standing in front of the kitchen's entrance, his brother Odin's back was towards him and he seemed to be trembling with suppressed emotion. A broken glass shard caught Heero's eye and he knew that Odin was troubled with something. Odin always broke stuff when he was angry, it was a bad habit but Odin just always had a bad temper and breaking things always made him feel better. Therefore, Heero decided to keep things around the house that were cheap and breakable; so whenever Odin felt angry, he could break those things instead of something he might regret breaking later. It turned out, it helped and Odin grew out of breaking things by using other methods to release his anger. It's only when Odin felt very upset when you find him breaking anything on purpose. Heero wondered what could be troubling his brother now, he feared that it was the worst, it always were if it could upset his seamlessly calm brother.   
"Odin?" Heero whispered without thinking as Odin suddenly turned around to face him, his black hair messy and his tired hazel eyes blazing with anger. An image of a picture Odin once showed him of his father immediately fluttered in his mind, Odin was a mirror image of their father with the same cold, calculating eyes and dark black hair that was naturally sleeked back as if held back with hair gel. While Odin resembled their father, Heero resembled his mother with the same beautiful expressive eyes and messy dark brown hair making him appear more younger and innocent than he really was. "Heero, you finally came home. About time! Heero, you had me worried for hours, I was even about to call the police until Solo called me and told me you were with him. He told me you got a new job Heero which I was proud of you for until, he told me what you had to do, partaking this job. It's dangerous Heero and I forbid you to take it! I rather have you safe at home than having a job where your life is put in danger for some stupid company. I don't want you being willingly placed in danger Heero, your all I have left and I know you think you'll be able to do it but you can't. Your still young and besides your intelligence being higher than others, your still naive to many things and I don't want anything to happen to you due to your own innocence." Odin angrily expounded to Heero as his bright Prussian eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.  
"Odin, you can't tell me what to do! I' m not a little kid anymore, I made sacrifices my whole life due to you. I even lost my bestfriend, you have no right controlling me. I finally found something worth wild, a job that seemed made for me and once again you wanna destroy that. Well, no longer will I listen to you, I'm eighteen years old now, an adult and I can make my own decisions. I'm going through with this job, whether you like it or not! I thought you would be there to support me but I thought wrong." Heero yelled angrily in respond as he ran away from his brother into his room; slamming and locking the door behind him. Odin watched his brother run away in surprise, he never knew his brother felt like he was ruining his life. Odin looked down, his anger melting away to shame. In his ignorance, has he been hurting Heero rather than protecting him. Odin closed his eyes in despair, this was too much to handle, he'll think about it in the morning. What Odin didn't know, was Heero would be gone by then.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heero collapsed on his bed when he entered his room, trying hard not to think about his argument with his brother. His cell phone suddenly rang and he answered it mechanically and listened to Meiran as she invited him to go out with her tomorrow and explained for his mission, his new name would be Jade Sakura and he'll be the new female exchange student and during his mission, he would stay with Meiran at the place she rented near the school and tomorrow after they went out; they would register at the school together. Meiran further explained that she was undercover at the school as well, but as an assistant teacher and how she went under her true name and she was going to be Heero's guardian so they would be spending a lot of time together. Heero agreed to go out with her without really thinking about it, all he wanted at the time was to escape his household for a little bit. He wrote a letter for Odin explaining to him what he'll be doing and where he'll be staying for a while and placed it under his brother's door the next morning after a goodnight rest, when he heard Meiran ringing the doorbell. Long story short, he ended up wearing a dark blue dress and a dark blue head band that brought out his eyes and ended up going shopping with Meiran.  
  
-End of Flashback  
  
"Yes, these are perfect, come over here Jade and try them on! You'll love them!" Meiran exclaimed merrily, unknowingly interrupting Heero's thoughts. Heero groaned as he looked from Meiran's bright hazel eyes to the pile of outfits she had gathered in her arms in the short time that they were in the store. Heero couldn't help but be little amused at the situation, it seemed that Meiran was really enjoying shopping for her pretend daughter; Even though the shopping wasn't one of Heero's favorite activities, he had to admit it was nice hanging out with Meiran despite her tricks and constant teasing. "Earth to Jade, stop daydreaming and try on, some of these clothes!" Meiran impatiently yelled out to Heero, causing Heero to blush lightly as he realized that he was now the center of attention. It seemed that Meiran's little outburst made the whole store aware of the seemingly shy young girl with beautiful Prussian blue eyes and messy dark brown locks that seemed so lost inside the store. Heero looked down to hide his flushed face and decided to spare himself more embarrassment by quickly going over to Meiran and trying on the clothes she picked out but before he could attempt to do just that; He found himself surrounded by a bunch of girls. Heero looked around and spotted Meiran near the dressing rooms, he caught her eye and silently pleaded with her to help him, but Meiran just smiled mysteriously at him while his blush deepened, as the crowd grew larger.   
"You are so kawaii! Are you lost? Need some help? We could help you if you like? Such lovely blue eyes, are they contacts? Are you single? I can hook you up with someone! Come on, let us help!" The bunch of girls exclaimed excitedly to the panicked Heero. Heero lowered his eyes, I have to get away from them somehow he thought as he looked around the happy girl's faces. They seem so happy to see a new face, did they somehow know I would be here? How did they even know I was a newcomer to the store? Heero sweatdropped as one of the girls pinched his cheeks, what I? Some kind of lost puppy he thought as another girl ruffled his far. Finally realizing, the girls weren't going to leave him alone anytime soon, Heero smiled at the girls than shouted in a feigned excited girlish voice, "Oh my God, There's B2K!" The girls screamed and shrieked and ran out of the store in the direction that Heero pointed while Heero covered his aching ears and ran over to the fitting room where an amused Meiran was patiently waiting for him. "For someone who doesn't like attention, you sure seem to attract it where ever go even when your dressed as a girl. That's some appeal." Teased Meiran as Heero blushed than sighed, he knew her statement was true though, for some reason he seemed to attract people constantly even though he was pretty much a loner. When Meiran started laughing, Heero had enough and glared at her, "Come on, you wanted me to try on all these clothes, are not?" Retorted Heero angrily as Meiran just smiled innocently, "Of course, straight this way." Heero sighed, somehow he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.  
  
-4 hours later-  
  
Heero sighed in defeat he collapsed on the mall's bench, he been up and down the mall, trying out various clothes, shoes, hair clips even hair styles. Right now, all Heero wanted to do was sleep, he had more than 10 bags of stuff and he wondered how on Earth Meiran was going to pay for all this or how he was going to pay her back for all this. Afterall even though he wasn't sure about becoming a girl, all the clothes and stuff were brought for him. He would have to make it up to Meiran as soon as she makes it up to him for dragging him around the mall for what seemed like hours. "There you are Heero you had me worried. I know I went overboard with the clothes and everything but how was I supposed to know you would look good in everything. Don't worry about the money though Heero, the boss is paying for everything and when we bust this guy, I'll treat you to a relaxing vacation. Just chill and relax okay, how many guys get the chance to get to know their feminine side right? Your a true player, you know that Heero? I be there for you all the way and before you know it, you'll get used to your role and we'll bust this guy and everybody will be happy. So just hang on all right. Tell you what, let's go home cutie. You'll be staying with me in this nice condo that's near the school we'll be working at. So come on, let your butt off the chair and let's head for the car."Meiran told Heero lightly as she helped him up and led him to the car. Behind them, a bunch of agents of A.N.D helped carry and load all the bags in Meiran's car.  
Meiran helped the exhausted Heero in the car than after everything was packed, got in the car herself and drove off; On the way to their new home, she informed Heero of his new identify as Jade Yui, a new gifted female Japanese exchange student that would be intending the school for short time for the honor art, music, math, and English courses. The school is called Yami Sakuras High school. This school that Heero would be intending is one of the best schools in the country for these subjects and it is a known fact that the people Heero and Meiran were trying to find are teaching in those fields. Meiran will be Heero's new appointed guardian and the new assistant nurse at the school. Also Meiran informed Heero of his short school schedule and that he would be starting the school tomorrow. Through Meiran's explanation, Heero was drifting in and out of consciousness but still his computer-like mind automatically remembered all the important data he needed to know for his mission. Finally Meiran and Heero reached their home, by that time, Heero was fast asleep and Meiran carried Heero to his new bedroom and tugged him in than quickly carried in all the bags into Heero's room and quickly and carefully put all the items of clothing and other accessories away. When Meiran was done packing all the stuff she brought, Heero's brand new empty room now looked like a young female teenager lived there. Meiran smiled at her handiwork before gently kissing Heero on the forehead and going to sleep herself. What Meiran didn't know was Heero was woke up when she kissed him, and he had smiled gently at her and whispered a faint thank you before drifting back to sleep. Heero's last thoughts being of new life with Meiran.   


~ The Next day after Heero and Meiran got ready ~  


Heero blushed as another guy whistled when he passed by; unconsciously tightening his grip on Meiran's hand. Meiran just smiled at Heero's flushed face and led him to the main office; she smiled gently at him once more before shoving him into the office and leaving him there. Heero glared at the retreating back of Meiran as she walked off and suddenly it hit him at once. Heero groaned as he realized he was now on his own; he had to somehow find out what this high school was hiding while wearing a dress and low heels. "Wow, you must be the new exchange student; such a pretty one too." A soft voice commented as Heero turned around; ready to turn his death glare on the poor bystander when he froze in his tracks when his dark Prussian blue eyes met teasing emerald ones. Heero was immediately reminded of his friend Solo and he found himself wondering if Solo was working undercover here too. It would be easier to be here, if only he had at least some person to confide in. Heero took a deep breathe and shoved his nervousness aside and politely replied in a soft feminine voice "Yes, I'm the new Japanese exchange student. My name is Jade Yui." The young secretary smiled brightly at him in reply "I been expecting you. Your guardian Meiran has all ready supplied your papers, so just give me one moment, to register you and get your class schedule. " Heero nodded, feeling extremely grateful for his obsession with cartoons when he was little; It helped him learn how to change his voice by will and the talent helped him get out of a few troubles and helped him be more ready for this job.  
Heero fiddled with his skirt while the secretary began typing up his registry and getting his schedule. He wondered how he looked in his outfit; he never really got a chance to look at himself in the mirror since every outfit he picked, Meiran didn't like and he ended up going through ten different outfits before Meiran was satisfied that he looked good. Heero blushed as he remembered how Meiran had finally forced him to wear a short plain dark blue skirt, blue shoes, blue socks, and a blue silky shirt that was slightly too loose and constantly slipping to show his bare shoulders to the world; Heero unconsciously touched his hair and remembered that Meiran had messed around with his hair until she managed to tame his unruly hair with hair gel and put blue butterfly hair clips in it as well, to keep his hair from covering his eyes. Meiran seemed to really love his eyes though, she even managed to put some light blue eye-shadow on him despite his protests, that made his eyes look brighter and innocent like child's eyes. One of Heero's hands went to his lips and felt the moist lip balm upon it, he remembered that Meiran wouldn't let him out the house without putting the shiny sparking substance on his lips. Heero sighed, he really hoped this job was worth all the trouble it caused him. Still lost in his thoughts, Heero asked the secretary for a mirror and he glazed at his reflection absentmindingly while his mind thought of other things. "All done, here's your schedule. I hope you like it here," the voice of the secretary murmured as he handed Heero his schedule. Heero mechanically took the schedule from the secretary's hands and scanned it over, committing it to memory for further references before leaving the office; The mirror still in hand. Heero looked at himself in the mirror one last time, surprised that he truly looked the part of female teenager and he actually looked beautiful. Heero blushed at the thought than returned the mirror to the amused secretary.   
It was after Heero left the office and walked down the hallway for a little bit, that he realized that he had no idea where he was going. Heero looked around but nothing looked familiar, he was such a baka; he managed to get himself lost on his first day here. Heero sighed than his eyes suddenly darted to a school clock and he realized that, according to his schedule; there were just a few minutes before the bell rung for his first class. "Hey there! Are you new?" A kind masculine voice queried as Heero turned around to stare in awe at the cute male teenager that seemed to be about his age although he appeared to be much younger with his big bright friendly blue eyes and short shiny blond hair. If you didn't know any better, you would have mistaken the angelic teenager to be female or even a real life angel. Heero unconsciously blushed at the thought, wondering why he felt suddenly so shy and felt this strange connection to this teenager he never met.**  
  
-TBC  
  
  
**


	4. Chapter three

Chapter Three: Making Friends  
  
Heero stared deeply within the bright blue friendly eyes of the male teenager in front of him before replying softly, "My name is Jade Heero Yui but all my friends call me Heero. I'm the new exchange student from Japan and I have no idea where I'm going, could you possibly help me?" Heero replied politely in a soft feminine voice. Heero didn't really know how to pretend to be a girl when he felt so lost, but the friendly blond teenager just smiled brightly at him in reply before telling him his name was Quatre Winner and he was supposed to be his school guide until he got used to his new school. Heero felt like laughing at that statement, he didn't think he'll ever get used to the school but it was more due to the fact that it was going to take him a long time to learn how to act like girl while at the same time, uncovering information about the illegal dealings of the school. Heero sighed in frustration, how was he going to be able to find out the dark hidden secrets of the school when he couldn't even find his way to his classes without help. Lost in his thoughts, Heero felt more like an average dumb kid then a world famous genius; Heero never noticed the worried glances that Quatre kept giving him as he watched Heero's expression darkened as he dealt with both his emotions and thoughts.  
  
"Are you all right Heero, you look a little tense." Quatre queried, in his worry over his new friend, he felt that the new student was keeping something from him but he knew eventually over time, when they became closer friends, Heero would not be afraid to confide in him. For now, Quatre just wanted to support Heero in any way possible, after all it was tough being a new kid especially when you traveled from a foreign country and not used to your new country's customs. "Gomen Quatre, I was just thinking. I seem to have so many things on my mind lately. Could you please escort me to my next class before we start my school tour. I'm completely lost and I'm certain that class has all ready started and I'm very late for my first class." Pleaded Heero slightly as he stared into Quatre's expressive blue eyes. For some reason, those blue eyes scared him, it was almost as though Quatre was boring through his soul with those eyes and knew all his secrets. Quatre smiled at Heero and for a brief moment, Heero thought his instincts were wrong and Heero was just a typical teenager until Quatre leaded over to him and whispered in his ear, "It was nice meeting you Heero, I will escort you to class now, I all ready know you schedule and luckily we are in the same class. Hopefully you will like it here and will learn to confide in your friends when your troubled, that way you won't be such a loner. Learn to trust Heero. Well, what are you waiting for Heero, let me guide you to class." Quatre murmured as he took Heero's hand within his and led the baffled boy towards his first class, art.   
  
Heero's mind was racing as he came upon his art classroom's wooden door; What exactly was Quatre trying to tell him? It seemed that he had to be careful about Quatre, he seemed to have uncanny ability to sense his emotions and troubles. Even so, Heero smiled slightly as he looked at the blond teenager, there was something about Quatre that told Heero that he could trust the teen with his life despite his untrustful nature. "Arigato Quatre." Heero murmured softly as he bowed gracefully in a matter that Meiran taught him to be custom for a Japanese way of respect and thanks. Heero watched Quatre smile brighten and he replied kindly "Anytime Heero, I'll see you after class Heero and I'll show you around then. There are little break times after each class and in that time, I can show you the location of any place here. I truly hope you like it here Heero and I want you know that you all ready have one friend you can count on and I'll be there for you if you need me. I hope you'll feel the same way well, see ya in class Heero-kun." Heero smiled slightly in response to Quatre's offer of friendship and Quatre smiled at him once more in a friendly gesture before entering the classroom. Heero took a deep breathe and prayed silently that everything would go well before entering the classroom himself.   
  
Heero walked into the classroom, he suddenly blushed as he realized that all the student's eyes were on him. He wondered what they were thinking as they stared at him, was it even possible that they could see through his disguise and figure out he wasn't a girl but truly a boy. It was an irrational fear but Heero still had the fear hidden deep within his heart, he truly hoped nothing would go wrong. "So you must be new exchange student Jade Yui, please sit down, introductions can be made later. I hope you like it here Jade but I really need to start the class so let make your introduction less embarrassing for you. All right class, this is our new student Jade Yui, please give him a warm welcome since you all must know what's its like being new in school. Please take a seat near Catherine Jade, she is one with bright red hair and blue eyes." The soft-spoken female teacher instructed as she directed Heero over to an empty seat near a pretty teenager with curly red hair and warm blue eyes. Surprisingly the seat was also near Quatre and an another male teenager with brown hair set in a weird hair style, while the rest of his hair was short, one side of bangs were grown very long and covered half his hair but that wasn't the thing that drew Heero to him, the boy had emerald-covered eyes that reminded Heero once again of his bestfriend Solo. As the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Swan and starting explaining about the utensils needed for the classroom, Heero was busy chatting with Quatre. More specifically, Quatre was chatting with Heero and Heero was listening gratefully. To him, anything was better then listening to the teacher go on and on about things he all ready knew. Quatre introduced the teenager with emerald colored eyes as Trowa and the red-haired young woman as Catherine, she was Trowa's younger sister. Heero couldn't help but smile softly, he all ready made three friends and it was his first day here; He began to feel guilty that he was lying to them and their friendship would have no future but Heero pushed those depressing thoughts out of his mind and smiled softly at his new friends maybe things were looking up.   
  
After class, Heero found himself being dragged around the school by excited Quatre who seemed to want to show every little detail to Heero. Heero found himself grateful that he wouldn't have to go through another tour with Quatre because of his photographic memory, everything was stored within his mind for future use and he found memorizing the layout of the school so he wouldn't get lost again. Finally after a tiring tour and long boring classes, it was time for lunch before he headed off to his main class English, the class that might be taught by his lost bestfriend. Have you changed Duo? Are you still beautiful? Heero thought as he blushed at his own thoughts, but he still wondered how the years treated his bestfriend, was he happy? Did he even remember Heero anymore? It has been years maybe his friend forgot all about him and for Heero that would be the most painful thing that ever happened to him. "Heero-kun, are you all right?" Quatre questioned as he stared into Heero's dark cobalt eyes. Heero had finally figured out that Quatre had this strange ability of feeling other people's emotions, not wanting to worry his friend, he smiled sadly at him. "I am fine Quatre, I'm just thinking about my next class. I'm little nervous, could you please tell me about my English teacher?" Heero murmured, looking down, not wanting Quatre to see the blush that darkened his cheeks with embarrassment. Suddenly girl's laughter drifted in the air and he turned around to see Catherine being teased by two strange girls that seemed to be following a young woman with hazel eyes and dirty-blonde hair. "So your the new student Jade Yui, I thought its only fair to warn you to be careful who you hang around here, you don't want to become an outcast by making the wrong rep. I'm Relena, the most popular and richest girl in the school, these are my friends Noin and Dorothy." The snotty girl known as Relena introduced as Heero looked at her obvious cronies with dislike, one has blue hair and blue eyes while the other girl was creepy, she had hair more blonde then Relena and had cold calculating eyes. Heero could have scorn he seen this creepy girl somewhere before but for some reason, Heero couldn't remember the exact location. "Thanks for the warning but I found my true friends all ready, good-bye Relena and one more thing, the name is Yui, you will have the pleasure of calling me Jade. I can all ready tell we are not going to get along so get out of my face. I was having a nice conversation with Quatre before your dizzy friends and creepy self appeared. So take the steppin." Heero shouted in defense for his friends. This Relena girl gave him the creeps, especially the way she kept staring at him if he didn't know any better, he could have scorn the girl was checking him out. Relena flushed in embarrassment and stormed off, her cronies following behind her as she sat at table where a silver-blonde teenager sat with the most amazing blue eyes he ever seen, the boy was staring at him in a strange way that made Heero shiver in both delight and fear.   
  
"Good going Heero, you just upset the queen of the school, her father owns the school so she believes she can look down on everyone and is especially bitchy as you can see to anyone she feels is below her such as Quatre, Trowa, and I. The hot boy at her table that completely checking you out is Millardo, he is Relena's older brother and he isn't as bad as his sister but he doesn't talk to us, he only hangs around the certain cool crowd so I never met with him personally but I heard he is player and its better to stay away from him. Oh and I kinda overheard you talking with Quatre, our English teacher is really nice and understand. You'll really like him, everyone else does, he is really cute too Heero, everyone thinks so." Catherine explained brightly to the bewildered blushing Heero. Catherine flushed as well as Quatre laughed at her embarrassment before winking and smirking at Heero. "Catherine is only saying that because she has the biggest crush on our English teacher, not that I can blame of her of course, he is pretty hot but I'm all ready taken but he does have a good ass. It is rumored though that he is going out with someone though so any chance anyone could have with him was lost with that and he is our teacher." Quatre commented as Catherine and Quatre laughed, Heero soon joined it, it was pretty funny, it was nice having friends. "So everyone likes him." Heero murmured quietly as Catherine and Quatre nodded, "especially us!" They exclaimed together, making Heero laugh softly once again. "Hey I thought you only had eyes for me Quatre." Trowa whispered into Quatre's ear as Quatre blushed before turning around and they kissed briefly before blushing and sitting down to eat at a nearby table. Heero just stared at them, although he wasn't offended by homosexual relationships, he never thought that Quatre and Trowa were boyfriends even though they were always together. "Heero, close you month, your starting to catch flies. Yes Quatre and I are boyfriends, now sit down and eat." Trowa amused voice expressed as Heero blushed and sat down to eat with his friends. He never noticed that Millardo and Relena's eyes were still staring, both brother and sister knew what they wanted and it happened to be him.  
  
After lunch, Heero found himself hesitating to enter his English classroom, was he truly ready to meet the older Duo? Just when Heero was about to give up and run away to the nurse office so he wouldn't have to face any pain or disappointment about the change within his bestfriend. The English door opened and cobalt eyes met surprised emerald eyes of his bestfriend Solo. "Solo what are you doing here?" Heero questioned as he found himself being embraced within his friend's arms. "I missed you of course and I was assigned to help you out on your mission, I couldn't let you do it on your own. I promised your brother that I would look out for you and I promised you that I will always be there for you. Do you remember?" Solo replied merrily as he stared into Heero's cobalt eyes.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A young Heero ran through the streets, his eyes brighten as he started running towards the direction of the church, he was finally going to see his bestfriend again. Heero fell to his knees in sorrow as he stared at the burnt remains of his church, the orphanage that he and Duo grew up in, was destroyed. "Duo." Heero moaned in despair as silent tears fell from his eyes, he sat before the church for hours, not moving once even when his stomach grumbled with hunger. A soft hand touched his shoulder and Heero turned around to stare into bright emerald eyes. "Hey blue eyes, are you okay?" Solo whispered as Heero threw himself within his arms and Solo held him tightly. "Its all right Heero, I'll always be there for you Heero. I promise, I will never let you face anything alone." Solo vowed as he stared into his friend's cobalt eyes that filled with tears.  
  
-end of flashback  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Heero told Solo sadly, his nervous demeanor had changed to dispirited one. Heero sighed sadly and looked into emerald eyes, "Solo, I can't do it. I don't want to see that all my life I was wrong, that Duo is really dead and I'll never see him again. At the same time even if I saw the older, beautiful Duo I imagined in my dreams, he might not even remember me and probably has tons of lovers and forgot about his childhood bestfriend. Solo, I'm so confused." Heero whispered sadly to Solo who stared deeply within his eyes and smiled at him, his embrace around Heero's body became tighter. "Don't worry Heero, you'll always have me, go in there Heero and face your past. I known your Duo, Heero. He is still alive and he remembers you. Right now though, Heero you must remember your on a mission and cannot tell Duo who you truly are until we can figure out if Duo is or not part of the illegal activities being conducted here. Be safe Heero, be the strong person I know you are. Here, I found this cross necklace at your house and I knew it must have been important to you since I met you, you have never taken it off. I know its from Duo, so its only fair that you wear when you see him again. Whenever you need me, I'll be right down the hall, I'm the assistant principal here and I have some power." Solo encouraged brightly as he winked at Heero before pushing him through the door.   
  
Heero glared at Solo's retreating back and sighed before looking around the classroom, all the students were all ready there and were staring curiously at him. A deep, sexy voice that caused hidden emotions to stir within Heero claimed "So you must be the new student, welcome to my English class Jade Yui." Heero gasped as he found himself getting lost in a pair of familiar violet eyes. "Duo" was the last word Heero murmured before he collapsed onto the floor.   
  
-End of chapter three  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter three, here's the overview of next chapter:  
  
-Duo meets Heero  
  
-Heero meets Hilde  
  
-Heero talks with Meiran and learns more info about his mission  
  
-Heero speaks with Solo  
  
Note: things might change so don't pay too much attention to the overview. 


End file.
